


Happy Mommyversary

by chibipinkpetals, yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Ninomiya Kazuko - Freeform, Other, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: Ai is now one year old





	Happy Mommyversary

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: On Ai’s 1st Birthday, all of family members come to celebrate. Inspired by one of Nino-san episode. Looks like it was Pampers CM. ;)

In the middle of Ai’s birthday party Kazu was at kitchen with her mom, preparing some additional foods for all family members.

 

"Kazu.. thanks for your hard work.. "

 

"Eh? "

 

"It’s been a year of taking care Aichan.. right?"

 

"Mom.. that’s just my duty as a mother..."

 

"True.. but~ i thinks that you deserve a thankyou too.. "

 

"Thanks mom.. "

 

".. this is just the beginning Kazu.. there will be another years ahead of taking care Ai.. do your best.. Mom will always be here for you… " Kazu’s mom said, reached her shoulders lovingly.

 

"Sure.. Thank you mom… I also has Sho chan with me.. i’ll do my best.. "

 

"Right.. I’m relieved then.. " Kazu’s mom sighed in relief "It’s ready now… let’s serve this for them.. "

 

*

 

Sho accidentally overheard Kazu’s convo with her mom, as his heart clenched. He then rushed back to the living room, excused himself to do some urgent work.

 

*

 

"Eh? Where is Sho chan?" Kazu asked, as she couldn’t find her husband between them.

 

"Seems like ... at his room now, an urgent work he said.. " his sister said.

 

"Work?? He surely love his job so much…right"

 

It’s about an hour later, and Sho haven’t join again with them. Kazu started worrying about his meals.

 

"Excuse me.. i’ll bring him some food... he should be hungry now, but too lazy to take some food… " Kazu said. All family members found her so cute when worrying too much about her  _ baby boy. _

 

Kazu knocked the door, allowing herself to enter the room.

 

"Sho chan.. You need foods.. Don’t starved yourself while overworking.."

 

"Ah.. Kazu.. Sorry.. i shouldn’t left the party.. " Sho said, hurriedly minimize all windows he was working on, to prevent Kazu know about them.

 

"It’s okay.. but don’t get too tired.. it’s your day off.. " "Your eyes looks reddish.. Come on~ close your notebook.. Let’s continue your work tomorrow.. "

 

"Kazu… "

 

"Sho chan.. just for today.. okay?"

 

"Okay then… but let me hug you for a while, please?!"

 

"My  _ baby boy _ .. you are too smart to take any chance.. "

 

"I love you Kazu.. "

 

"Sho… i knew it..since long time ago.." she chuckled.

 

"Thanks Kazu.. "

 

"Shochan.. don’t make me worried you … Now eat this..  Open your mouth… Aan?"

 

*

 

The party were over. Kazu laid her baby that already sleep soundly after exhausting fun birthday with family members.

 

“Kazu… mind to prepare me some fruits for snacks?” Sho asked him from the door frame.

 

“Hm? Wouldn’t you sleep early tonight… Continue your work tomorrow…really” She replied, left her sleeping baby, approaching her big baby boy.

 

“Who’s said i’m going to do my work.. We’re going to watch movie… “

 

“WE?? I’m sleepy though…”

 

“Please...”

 

“Okay okay… I’ll go shower first then prepare the fruits for you…”

 

“Roger….”

 

*

 

"waaa mixed fruits salad thanks Kazu~ !!"

 

"Ah~ finished shower..? Come~ I need Sho chan lap as a pillow ... " She said, tapping couch on her side. "Hmmm... See~ Sho chan~ I may fall asleep before you..."

 

"Don’t mind… Yosh… let’s start~.." Sho said, after settling Kazu a comfort position. 

 

Sho pushed the play button, and his free hand keep caressing Kazu’s hair.

"Kazu look.. I look so uncool.. Oh my God" Sho said, laughing a lot, but Kazu seemed give no response to him. "Kazu?” He called, while look down to face her. “Kaz~? Ah.. fell asleep already… Goodnight.. " Sho smiled, continue to watch the video himself, while finished the snack kazu prepared for him.

 

Kazu snuggled to Sho’s lap few hours later, while Sho already fell asleep, with his palm resting on crown of Kazu’s head. She remembered that she should be watching movie with Sho. She lazily opened her eyes

 

"Sho ch~ Sorr~" 

 

Kazu widened her eyes, watching edited videos and pics with sweet random messages by her lovely man. Some pics of their wedding and honeymoon, random pics about their daily life, her pregnancy days, the very first day they saw Ai in this world, and a lot of lovely pics of the little family until the day of Ai’s first birthday, ended with sweet thank you message for being with him this far, and a year as Ai’s one and only mommy.

 

Who wouldn’t got touched and shedded tears by such video, she wondered in her mind.

 

She wiped the tears stained on her cheeks then helped sleeping Sho laying down on sofa. Watching auto repeated video after covering her husband with blanket.

 

"So.. you did this all day hm?" She said caressing his cute sleeping face "Sho chan... Thank you… "

 

After checked her baby that still sleep soundly. She decided to ask Sho to move to their bedroom. Kazu pecked his lips to get him awake in quick. She waited until Sho slowly stirred.

"Come~ let’s move to the bed and have proper sleep … ".

 

Sho just protested with unknown mumbling, as he snuggled to the couch cutely. Kazu then kissed him, again and again, until she feel that Sho kissed her back.

 

"No pretending that you still asleep again~ naughty boy.. " Kazu complained after they broke their kisses. Sho just curled a victory grin.

 

"Come on~ Move to the bed… "

 

Sho shook his head.

 

"The couch is just uncomfortable for us.. " Kazu protested "We don’t have much time until Ai next meals Sho~ "

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I want a cuddle too~"

 

"Cute~ " Sho reached her face then kissed her chaste. "We’re move to the comfort bed now.. mommy… "

 

Kazu smiled, hugged him from back right after he stand up, then they walked to bedroom in that way.

 

Kazu didn’t wait too long to get close to him after they settled on the bed. Circled her arms on his torso tightly.

Leaned to his chest, bidding a sleepy goodnight to him, and get lulled by Sho’s heartbeat.

 

Sho smiled, feeling Kazu’s warm breathes on his chest. He kissed her crown of her head. Then follow her to dreamland soon after.

  
  


*

 

Sho stirred, feeling his hair pulled by tiny fingers … smells a fresh shower gel. His eyes slowly opened.

 

"Ah… Daddy woke up.. Yeay..  " Kazu whispered.

 

"Good morning daddy… "

 

"Good… morrr~ morning.. bday girl..  " Sho slightly pulled the baby cheek lovingly "What time...mommy?"

 

"Six.. " She smiled "Ah, i’m sorry sho chan i fell asleep last night.. but i watched it.. the video.. Thank you..  "  She pecked his dry lips, make puzzled Sho smile. Then did one more time before handed their baby to him. "Time to prepare breakfast… Ai chan … Play with daddy for a while.. ok?"

 

"More… " Sho replied. Kazu faced him with question look "Good morning Kiss.. Just now, was thank you kiss.. "

 

"Sho~ "

 

"Come come~ " Sho hide Ai’s face to his chest. Then kissed Kazu more than once on the lips.

 

Half hour later, when Kazu still busy in the kitchen, the doorbell ring. Sho jolted, then smirk secretly. He was ready for his breakfast, a cup of coffee on the table and the baby on his lap.

 

"Kazu~ A guest.. "

 

"Sho-chan could you please...?"

 

"Ah~ Sorry, not for now.. I’m enjoying my coffee.."

 

Kazu sighed, then turned the gas off.

 

That was too early for a delivery Kazu thought, as she peek on the screen while answering the doorbell. Then she got a bucket of cute daisies in the morning, with an “i love you, my 1st year mommy” message.

 

"Sho~chaaaan!!" She shouted, right after the door closed. Then slightly ran to find her husband

 

Sho widely smiled. Kazu stormed him with a tight hug around his neck.

"Thank you~  "

 

Sho could feel her wet cheek on his ear.

 

"Thank you, Kazu.. "

 

Little Ai giggled happily for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting this chibi ❤ www... 
> 
> Thanks for reading minna... 
> 
> I posted this because i've been missing our infamous Sakumiya.


End file.
